


Lost

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Resident Evil 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Losing someone is hard





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work is this fandom! Please feel free to comment

Albert Wesker stood in an office that was illuminated and stood looking atcomputer screen lost in thought until he heard the lift approach  
He thought until he heard the footsteps, Excella definitely wore high heels and the sound these footsteps were making were not the sound of high heels.  
Wesker turned and froze at the sight, "you " he said coldly  
Chris Redfield sub consciously went for his hand gun but he relaxed, " Wesker" he said softly  
The once Captain of stars looked at him hard, " Leave"  
He spat turning away and he heard Chris sigh, "no. Never again"  
Chris approached him and placed a hand on his back  
At the touch Wesker hissed, "Chris"  
"Wesker, you don't have to do this we will find a cure for you"  
The BSAA agent soothed  
"Why?" is all Wesker could ask  
"because I want things to go back to the way they were, me and you"  
Wesker checked if Chris had his gun in hand. No he hadn't shot him so why did he feel this pain?  
"I... Wish it could too but it's too late now" Wesker exhaled sharply  
"no I will save you" Chris said strongly.  
Wesker looked at him long and hard  
Before mashing his lips against his, kissing him with a passion that had long been hidden away.  
Then the lift sounded again and Sheva's voice could be heard  
Wesker broke apart and whispered to Chris  
"there is no hope for me. Feel no regret for what comes. The Wesker you loved died a long time ago" and he ran.  
Sheva walked in and laughed at the sight of Chris, "you look like you just lost something!"  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and Kudos :)


End file.
